1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns a mixer assembly and method for mixing various vaporized fluid. More particularly, the invention concerns a mixer assembly and method for providing a saturated combined working fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat engines and the like use energy provided in the form of heat to perform mechanical work. In some such applications, it is desirable to combine two or more working fluids prior to extraction of work from the combined fluid, for example via an expander. The pressure, temperature and construct of the working fluid mixture entering the expander is key for establishing the performance capability. It is understood that the expander performance is highly dependent on the energy content and expansion profile of the working fluid mixture flow. It would be understood by those skilled in the art that the volumetric flow rate, density, pressure, and temperature are important to establish the performance characteristics of the expander. These parameters can be established and controlled by controlling the characteristics of the working fluids, for example, by expanding, compressing or otherwise operating on the fluids before or after they are combined.